Sasuke-kun: the curse of your existence
by Mariposas Rotas
Summary: Me mirabas con esos ojos y tu mirada calaba hasta mis huesos, con solo verte un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo.


**Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y por mi adicción al Halloween xD. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia.**

******Aclaraciones: **_La historia está basada en el universo alternativo. He hecho lo posible por no caer demasiado en el Ooc. Aunque claro, con algunos personajes he decidido modificar sus personalidades para que encajen con la historia._

**_Total de palabras: 559 incluyendo el titulo._**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su creador, Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Porque si fueran míos no sería lo que es ahora todo estaría igual de retorcido que mi mente._**

**_Está historia esta publicada en otro foro bajo la cuenta de SAKURA_UCHIHA03._**

_**Les agradecería muchisisisismo, que dejaran reviews, en serio, es la principal motivación para seguir escribiendo!**_

_Historia completamente dedicada a Bella Scullw _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Sasuke-kun: the curse of your existence_**

En las sombras te escondías, tan sigiloso como el viento y tal vez por que eras algo inhumano te temía.

No tenías sombra, no tenías vida, solo eras algo andante. No sé que eres, te tengo miedo y en ocasiones llegue a amarte.

Como no amarte si eras casi perfecto, de cabellos negros con destellos azules, ojos negros tan profundo como la noche, y una piel suave y tersa. Pero toda esa perfección no quitaba el que te temiera.

Me miraste con esos ojos azabaches tan profundos, tan oscuros y tu mirada calaba hasta mis huesos, con solo mirarte escalofríos recorría mi frágil cuerpo.

Sin embargo había algo en ti que ocasionaba mi delirio, ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cómo llegaste a mi vida?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Como todos los días estabas hay, sentado sin decir ni una sola palabra, me mirabas con esos hermoso ojos que penetraban cada parte de mi ser.

Te tengo miedo no sé que piensas, quisiera que me hablaras pero como siempre permaneces en silencio y este me atormenta.

Miraba por la ventana las gotas de agua caer, tú como siempre permaneces en la misma posición, me exaspera verte así.

_Antes te movías ¿por qué ya no lo haces?_

Te tome entre mis manos quise abrazarte, no lo permitiste, te di un suave beso en tu mejilla ese cálido contacto si lo aceptaste, un rayo ilumino la habitación haciendo la escena más tétrica, reaccione, me dio miedo, entre en pánico, corrí y me escondí debajo de las sabanas de la cama.

Sentí tu mirada clavada en mí, te empezaste a mover ¿Cómo lo haces?, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

_¿Qué más quieres de mí?_

_¿Por qué haces esto?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El estruendo de un rayo me levanto… Te miro, sigues igual, nada cambia, trato de tranquilizarme y constantemente repito en mi mente "_**solo fue una pesadilla**_".

Voy por un vaso de agua a la cocina y recuerdo todo, recuerdo como esa noche llegaste a mi vida y acabaste con ella.

Mi hermano te fabrico para mí, y le pagaste quitándole su vida a él y a mis padres.

_Desde entonces eres mi única compañía_.

Miro las frías paredes de lo que algún día fue un feliz hogar, están bañadas por un líquido en color carmesí… La sangre de mi familia.

Un par de lágrimas se asoman por mis ojos, subo a la habitación y te abrazo, te susurro al oído "_**No me dejes sola**_".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En una vieja casa se puede escuchar los sollozos pertenecientes a una chica.

Viejos periódicos tapizan la entrada del lugar, y una cinta color roja con la palabra "_Clausurado_" adornan el lugar.

Una nota del periódico llama especialmente la atención de todo aquel que transite por aquella acera.

— ¡Extraña muerte de una familia! Hija menor sobrevive —

—Junto a los cadáveres de una familia hallan extraño muñeco, ¡Sobrevive la hija menor! —

En las penumbras de mi habitación estaremos seguros.

_Sasuke-kun_ ¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué ya no te mueves?

Nada importa mientras estés a mi lado y nunca me dejes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No te movías, no tenías sombra, eras solo un muñeco sin vida… Eras un títere… Mi único compañero eres lo único que me queda.

Vives en las penumbras, no eres humano, pero ya no te tengo miedo ahora solo** te amo**.

* * *

¡Hola!... Si lo se confunde pero no me culpe, ok si culpen-me. Pues esta historia la escribí y publique hace un año en el foro MUNDOSASUSAKU, cuando la escribí estaba mirando el cielo y veía las gotas de lluvia caer mientras escuchaba el silbido del viento y planeaba Halloween... Entonces empece a escribir como loca y pues he aquí el resultado.

Asdfasdf... Ni yo misma entiendo que fue lo que hice... Solo se que a mi prima la aterro, la muy cobarde me fue a acusar con mamá de que andaba espantado a las personas... Ash nadie la manda a tomar mis cosas, ¡merecido se lo tiene!

Acepto de todo tomatazos, abucheos, felicitaciones, etc.  
Alguna duda no duden en preguntar.

Y como dice mi amiga Garcelia (Kaori se que la leerás otra vez) por cada comentario están salvando un alma de mis garras xD.

**¿Un review?**

**¡Harás feliz a cientos de niños en desgracia!**

**Ok. No son cientos solo yo.**

**¡Donaras leche tibia a gatitos desamparados!**

**¿A quién no le gustan los gatitos?**

**¡Salvaran a un alma de mis manos!**

**Ok no. Todavía no soy un demonio pero estoy próxima a mi conversión xD**

**Y recuerda**

_***Por cada minuto que estés enojado habrás perdido sesenta segundos de felicidad***_

_***La vida no se trata de ser un ganador o un perdedor, se trata de ser uno mismo y dar lo mejor***_

_***Por mas consejos que existan, hay lecciones de la vida que solo entenderemos a base de golpes y tropiezos***_

_***Levántate cada día feliz de ser quien eres***_

_**Vive la vida hoy mañana puede ser demasiado tarde, ríe, llora, salta, grita pero no dejes de vivir y soñar.**_

_**¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN!**_

**Solo un review ¿sí? ayudaras a miles de almas a escapar de mis manos**

**y es muy fácil y sencillo, solo oprime el botoncito azul sino lo localizas sigue la flecha.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

******l**

**V**


End file.
